Multifaceted
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Who was the woman?" Frodo asked, curious. "A memory… of who I lost." Parker gulped, a single tear streaking down his scaly face. "Tell me. I'll understand—" "Unfortunately, there are some secrets best be left buried." The dragonoid said, moving away from him. Pre-War of the Ring.
1. Prologue: The Healer's Ward

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Here is the first fanfic to my revival of my Epic Struggles series. This time, I hope to give the story more structure. The last time I started the first fanfic to this series, there was a lot of exposition, which slowed the story down greatly. I hope it's better this time.

There were some fanfic writers who wanted to see what would happen if Frodo was schizophrenic. This is as close as I can get for now! I was also inspired by the television show "Legion" when writing this fanfiction story. :)

That said, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo massaged his forehead. The voices… the visions… the dreams… they moved in sync and yet they didn't. He didn't know if he could survive this night! He didn't know if he would survive at all! This was ridiculous!

"Frodo… Frodo…." The healer's voice got his attention. Frodo inhaled deeply, doing his best to keep his composure intact.

"I'm fine!" Frodo cried. He didn't want to speak anymore! The pain was too much!

He looked around the room. There were various herbs and plants scattered about the area. The aroma inside this tan painted room made him feel at ease. He looked at his healer, a brown-haired hobbitess wearing a grey dress and jotting down stuff on a pad of paper.

He looked now to a mirror, off to a corner. Yup! Still the same brown-haired, blue-eyed hobbit, trembling with fear. Even he didn't know what would happen to him – oh, these blasted flashes! He hoped these flashes would just cease! He'd be alright then! Wouldn't he?

"Tell me." The healer coaxed him. "What's bothering you?"

Frodo closed his mouth. Something was holding him back. Some force he couldn't ignore. He was trapped, with no way out.

"Can you tell me?" The healer asked, softly. "You can tell me. You're in a safe place.

Safe? Frodo flinched in retaliation. The moment passed. It was clear he wasn't thinking straight. What if he blew up again? What if the visions were stronger? He didn't deserve any of this.

"I don't belong here." Frodo whimpered. "I want to go home."

"That's why we're here to help you." The healer encouraged him. "Now, tell me about yourself, your life, anything. This is a safe place. We won't hurt you."

Frodo glanced up, sharply. Oh, there were things he wanted to say, things he meant to say. But he couldn't do it! Maybe this woman would understand… or maybe she wouldn't. He didn't want to do this! Was he well? Was he losing his mind? It was all too much to ask.

"Frodo," the healer reached out to him again, "I know you're hurting, but this is for the best. You're safe here. You're safe—"

"That's what you keep saying." Frodo answered, curtly. "I'm sorry, but I don't…" he thought better of it, "…maybe I'm wrong. This whole mess is my fault! It really is! I don't deserve to be here, and yet I am! It's like other forces are keeping me here."

"You can tell me. I'll listen." The healer said, understanding. "Now, what brought you to the hospital – the healer's ward."

"Do I have to answer?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"You don't have to." The healer looked over his records. "If you don't feel like saying anything, then that's alright! I'd be happy to discuss it. Jog your memory."

"Go right ahead." Frodo leaned back against the chair. "I've got all day."

"I know you do." The healer nodded. "That's why I'll start and then, you'll remind me what brought you here."

"Um—" Frodo stopped. The last thing he wanted was to tell his story to a complete stranger. Was it really worth the effort? What did he remember about that fateful day? "It's a long story."

"We have time." The healer said, curtly. "Just start at the beginning. We'll go from there."

"Right." Frodo looked out the window, staring at the clear blue sky and green, grassy ground. He sighed, ready to tell his story.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: Frodo's Tale of Woes

This chapter was inspired by the Marvel movies "Iron Man" and "Doctor Strange".

*.*.*

Frodo gulped. It had been so long since he visited Brandy Hall. He remembered stealing mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's land! He wondered if the farmer had made the right choice.

Frodo swore he wouldn't steal again. Nope! He wouldn't go that far.

He entered the grand smial now, glad to see the familiar cushioned chairs, the fireplaces, and the wooden tables and chairs. There was a wooden platform at the end of the parlor. He shook his head, remembering the good times and the bad. No. This smial was just too crowded for him.

That reminded him: where was everybody? Surely, the Brandybucks were home—

"Hey Frodo!" Merry Brandybuck, a brown-haired hobbit, called him from the entrance hall. "There you are! Pippin wants to give you a horseback riding lesson."

Frodo grinned. "I know how to ride, Merry!"

"Trust me! It's a new pony we just got." Merry said, pointing to the front door. "He hasn't been broken in. We thought you'd like to give it a try."

"Do I have a choice?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Well, unless you want Pippin mucking the stables." Merry shrugged.

"No!" Frodo recovered, "I'll go with you. I wouldn't want Pippin mucking up anything."

"Good hobbit!" Merry said, cheerily. "Let's go."

"Great." Frodo said, following his cousin outside.

Buckland's weather was just as nice as the Shire's. Oh, how he missed this! Even the Brandywine River looked stocked with fish.

"Frodo!" Merry called. Frodo looked back in understanding. He would discuss the weather later. He followed Merry over to the stables, where Pippin, a golden-haired hobbit, wrangled a temperamental pony. Frodo jumped back. Was the pony on fire? No! There wasn't actual fire, but the way Pippin handled the pony was disastrous. Merry approached the pony, grabbing the reins from their cousin. "Shush! Calm down." He murmured in the pony's ear. "There we are."

Frodo stared in awe. That was a relief! But how long would this last? "Can I ride him?" That got Merry and Pippin's attention. "Please?"

"Just be careful." Merry said. Frodo mounted the steed, taking the reins from his cousin. "You know the steps, don't you? Breaking in a horse is nothing!"

The pony whinnied, rearing up on its hind legs! Frodo held on for dear life. He had to do something! Anything! "Whoa boy! Steady!"

It was too late! The pony charged forward, straight for a log. Frodo closed his eyes… _wham!_ He crashed into the log. He saw colors. The whole world went black.

.

Merry shook his head. He and Pippin had been inside Brandy Hall for the next two days, checking up on their older cousin. Would Frodo ever wake up?

Merry paced up and down the hallway, waiting for the healer to finish her ministrations. He looked up as the healer left the room. She was a brown-haired hobbitess, wearing a grey dress. She seemed to know what she was doing, or so Merry thought.

"How is he?" Merry asked, concerned. "Frodo?"

"He's sleeping." The healer said, curtly. "He should wake up." She added, "I'll keep watch of him, but it isn't pretty."

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked, confused.

"He keeps mumbling in his sleep." The healer answered. "If you like, I'll stay with him. If he gets worse, please bring him to the healer's ward. I want to do a routine checkup starting tomorrow." She passed the paperwork to the two gentle-hobbits. "Please fill this out." She smiled. "I know you'll make the right choice."

Merry watched the healer leave the smial. What was her story? Who was she? And this paperwork! What?

"Has the patient been experiencing visions in the past few months?" Merry asked, alarmed.

"Has the patient undergone some heroic deeds?" Pippin said, shocked.

"What are these questions?" Merry asked, confused. "I thought we were supposed to help Frodo?"

"I don't know." Pippin sighed. "I just hope Frodo gets better."

"Well, if they're important, then we'll answer them." Merry said, leading Pippin into the study. "Frodo," he murmured, "get better."

.

Frodo moved across the darkened landscape. There was Mordor, the mountain of fire burning brightly. There was Sauron preparing his weapon. Only the Dark Lord was donned in iron spiked armor. Oh, this was not good! Frodo jumped back. The mace flayed around too much.

"Ahhh!" Frodo was struck by the mace. His eyes rolled up. He was thrown back into a misty greyish blue veil. His chest ached. He came to in a new landscape, one with more darkness and a sickly green color. There was a fortress with mountains and a woman with green skin. She carried an iron staff. A raven perched on the staff's orb.

"No!" Frodo said, not understanding what was happening. He cried. His chest was on fire. His head jerked back, forcing him into another vision. There was a forest with snow covering the ground. Swords in different shapes and colors lit the area, tearing apart trees and bushes. There were also a few friendly creatures here and there.

What? What were they doing here?

Frodo fell back. His chest was bruised, but his body felt heavy and sweating. His muscles were sore from the experience. He opened his eyes, discovering he was in a house with many plants and vegetables. The bed he rested on was soft. There was another bed next to him with a sleeping dragon. This dragon had no wings, but scarlet scales and was the height of a man, but a bit taller.

Frodo fell back, feeling sleep come to him fast. If it weren't for the drink he was given, all thanks to a hobbitess wearing a grey dress, he didn't know what he would do. He already felt better. The question that remained was: where was he? How did he get here? Those questions stayed with him, even as he returned to sleep and dreamed of a friendly rose garden.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. 2: Trapped!

Frodo awoke, surprised to see a silver tray filled with breakfast food on his bedside table. There was a card resting on the tray, with his name on the front. He sat on the bed, tasting the food and drink. It was good!

He jumped a little. The flashes… they returned with a vengeance. There was a woman robed in black, carrying a staff. It was the same woman from his dreams. He glanced up in shock. The moment passed. The woman was gone. Who was she?

"Enjoying your food?" A slithering voice called out, surprising the hobbit. Frodo looked back at the dragon-like creature, stunned to see the beast talking to him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. What did Bilbo say? Coax the dragon with flattery? Don't use his name? Something like that. For all he knew, dragons weren't to be trusted. "No matter." The dragon-like creature continued. "You probably don't want to hear me out."

"I know you don't trust me. I'm hardly surprised." The dragon-like creature smiled in a friendly manner. "It's all right. You need not fear me. I didn't ask to be here, and yet here I am."

"Who – are you?" Frodo asked, trembling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Parker Dooley, at your service!" The dragon-like creature bowed. He received no response from Frodo. "I'm a dragonoid, but you probably didn't know that."

"Why are you talking to me?" Frodo asked, nervous.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a dragon – oid. I've come to help you." Parker insisted. "Oh, come on! You're the hobbit with visions! I'd love to hear about my visions." He smiled. "Or maybe you don't want to tell me. That's fine. Don't let an old dragonoid bug you… except I'm not old by dragonoid standards. I'll be forty-five come springtime."

"My uncle told me not to trust dragons, no matter who they are." Frodo said, wary.

"Oh, I won't hurt you!" Parker said, cheerily. "No. I'm here for my own reasons." He whispered. "They said they needed a dragonoid and they found one. Don't ask me how they know me, or why I'm here." He raised an eyebrow. "I hardly know."

"Frodo!" The hobbitess healer called to the gentle-hobbit. "It's time. Come on! Let's get started."

"Good luck!" Parker called out, as the Frodo stood up. "I can't say I blame you. I would be freaked out, too."

"Come on!" The hobbitess repeated, leading Frodo into her office.

.

"And that is how you came to be here." The hobbitess answered, helping Frodo finish his story. Frodo shook his head, misunderstanding. "I know you must have questions. This is the place to share them. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"I don't understand." Frodo choked back on his words. "How – how do I have so many visions? That dragonoid wanted to know about his future. I'm not that talented!" He asked the hobbitess, curious. "Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now." The hobbitess waved her hand in the air. "What matters is that you are a seer. That could be useful to our cause."

"I want _nothing_ to do with this place!" Frodo cried.

"Ah! But I'm afraid you're stuck here." The hobbitess leaned forward. "Don't you see? When your cousins, Merry and Pippin, filled out those forms, they forgot one important detail."

"What is that?" Frodo asked, shrewdly.

"You're stuck until you can gain control of your powers." The hobbitess answered, curtly. "And when you do figure that out, then nothing will stand in your way." She said, "Now, run along!" She smiled, adding bluntly, "Oh, and if you do hear voices, don't worry about them. They are friendly and probably won't hurt you."

"Thank you, I guess." Frodo said, leaving the office. "What am I to do now? Learn my powers? What?" He looked back, as the door closed behind him. "This is ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!"

"Can I help you?" Another healer, a light brown-haired woman, addressed him.

"No. I'm fine." Frodo said, shaking his head.

"Then let's head back to your room—"

"I'm not going back there!" Frodo squirmed.

"Yes. You are." The healer said, fiercely. Frodo was at a loss for words. The next thing he knew, he was back in his room with the scarlet dragonoid. He collapsed on the bed. There really wasn't any way out. Frodo understood now that he was trapped, with his only way to freedom was learning about these visions. He pressed a hand against his cheek, realizing that today was not his best day.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 3: A Glimpse into the Past

_Darkness. Frodo looked down at his hand. Blue sparks flickered on his fingertips, and then went away._

 _It made no sense._

 _He was a seer, right? A truthteller. Someone who predicted future events. Why did it look like he possessed magic, too?_

" _Still think you're dreaming?" Parker asked, sneaking up behind him. "Don't think. Just focus."_

" _How are you in my head?" Frodo asked, alarmed. "And how—" He stared at his fingertips again. The blue sparks returned. "—how am I a seer?"_

" _Aren't you already one?" Parker asked, smiling. "You can see the future. That makes you a seer. You just don't know it yet." He grunted. "Ah. Don't mind me. Dragons are talented in probing men's hearts and minds. A skill not every dragonoid possesses." He admitted, "I know it's a lot to take in, but you knew you were a seer, the moment before you entered the healer's ward." He added, "It's inside you. That's something no magic can take away. You've had it all along."_

 _Parker whispered in his ear. "It's time to wake up—"_

Frodo opened his eyes. He was in the room, still lying on his bed. He looked over his shoulder to find Parker working on a wooden clock.

Wait a second—

"Hello Frodo." Parker said, nonchalantly. "Get a good night's sleep?" He shrugged. "Oh, and I'll be needing that prediction."

"You!" Frodo sat up, annoyed. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Parker asked, innocently.

"Probe my mind!" Frodo told him off.

"We're allies, aren't we?" Parker asked, smiling.

"No, we're not!" The gentle-hobbit answered. "I never said that we are allies!" He added, sharply, "You can't just probe peoples' minds. It's rude!"

"Seers do it all the time." Parker shrugged. "Even in the most unexpected times."

"But still, why probe my mind?!" Frodo asked, bewildered. "I was sleeping and you _ruined_ my dream!"

"I'm sorry." Parker stated, confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"You did that on purpose?" Frodo asked, guessing.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You decide." The dragonoid said, biting into a green apple. "Quite frankly, I say you rightly deserved it. We wouldn't want that pretty head of yours filling up with mindless dreams, would we?" He told him, last, "Now you will predict my future, or else you'll face Agatha!"

"Whose Agatha?" The gentle-hobbit asked, confused.

"Oh! She's the hobbitess who invited you to her office." Parker said, cunningly. "Of course, I don't blame her. The whole shock of you being a hero is one thing. That's understandable. Finding out you're a seer is another. Enjoy that!" He tossed a red apple to Frodo. "Now, maybe a little health bar will lift your spirits! Otherwise, you won't get to predicting my future, and I need you to predict it."

"I don't know how it works." Frodo admitted, shyly.

"Well then, we're in a pickle." Parker said, taking another bite into his apple. He said, last, "I'll be in the activity room. Come find me when you're ready to give me that vision." He walked out of the room, leaving Frodo with unanswered questions.

.

Frodo couldn't believe everyone thought he was a seer. He could recall a couple of incidents where the visions came out of nowhere. They showed him things that would come to pass. He would treat these as real, since he had no idea where they would take him.

That was the part that made sense.

What Parker Dooley and this hobbitess healer – Agatha was her name – were asking for was something he hardly knew, let alone control. This dragon – oid creature was downright suspicious. Didn't all dragons possess the gift of foresight? And Agatha with her demands. Frodo knew he couldn't _contain_ these visions!

They were both asking too much of him! He couldn't do what they wanted. It wasn't possible, let alone realistic.

Frodo observed his hands. They tingled, but there weren't any blue sparks. How odd!

He stood up. He would tell Agatha and Parker that he had no powers. He was just a hobbit. A simple, ordinary hobbit. Yes, this was right!

He wandered out of his room at last. There was Parker, speaking with Agatha. Frodo sighed, knowing what to do.

"Agatha, Parker," how was he going to say this? "I'm sorry. I don't have powers, let alone magic. I'm just a hobbit. I can't contain nor control these visions. No soothsayer can. It's not something that can be contained. You know that, don't you? Both of you?"

"Well, it's not like I asked to see your visions." Agatha admitted. "I was just checking to make sure you knew how to control them."

"It's too dangerous!" Frodo told her, serious. "Anyone in their right mind would know that containing visions is wrong. Think of the consequences."

"You have a lot of spirit, Frodo Baggins." Parker pushed him back. "You say you can't control them! There's always a way to control visions. You just need to unlock it. It's inside you! Now DO IT!" He shoved Frodo into a wall.

"Parker!" Agatha screamed, shocked.

There it was again: the darkness! Frodo caught a glimpse of Parker Dooley, hanging around a brunette-haired young woman. She looked happy. And there were little dragonoids and a lion. They were all happy until… no! Parker turned against them, using his might to drive them back… his scarlet scales turned dull and darkened. Those eyes turned a fiery red. He was evil! No! No, how could that be?!

Frodo was pulled back to the present. Parker shoved him up against the wall, his eyes as fiery as the ones Frodo saw in the vision. He tried to move, but those clawed hands were too strong. He'd never seen Parker behave this way before.

"What did you see? Tell me!" Parker asked, bewildered.

"Parker, set him down!" Agatha cried out, annoyed.

"Not until he explains what he saw!" Parker said, transfixed on Frodo.

"You turned evil." Frodo said, nervous.

"You did not just look into my past!" Parker said, setting him down. "You saw the past. I told you it could be controlled."

"No vision can be contained!" Frodo told him, fighting back. "I thought I told you that."

Parker released him, but not before pointing an index finger in Frodo's face. "You don't know the first thing about me, what I've been through!"

"I'm starting to." The gentle-hobbit said, calming down. "You were evil. Who were you back then?"

"Maranguan." Parker said, guiltily. "That was two hundred years ago. I've long since shed that name, but the pain still persists."

"Who was the woman?" Frodo asked, curious.

"A memory… of who I lost." Parker gulped, a single tear streaking down his scaly face.

"Tell me. I'll understand—"

"Unfortunately, there are some secrets best be left buried." The dragonoid said, moving away from him. "It'll take a lot more to convince me to tell you the truth. Otherwise, I cannot say anymore." He gulped again. "I'm sorry I shoved you. I hope you can forgive me."

Frodo nodded. Wow. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He even felt a little control, but it wasn't his doing. Somehow, Parker's shoves brought the vision to light. That woman Frodo saw in the vision, whoever she was… maybe he would hear about her and Parker's tale. For now, he retired to the room, not bothering to face the dragonoid again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. 4: Voices

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfiction story summaries. :)

*.*.*

Frodo lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The stars showed brightly from the ceiling's opening. The chirping crickets helped ease his mind, at least for a while.

"Frodo…."

Frodo sat up. Someone was calling his name, but who could it be? It was a voice that sounded similar to his own. But what was making that sound?

"Frodo, don't be afraid!"

The voice was clear now. A sweeping wind carried the voice out into the hallway. There was silence. Frodo had to hear that voice again. Maybe it meant something like someone was in danger.

"Frodo, come here!"

The voice definitely needed his help. Frodo checked one side of the room to the other. Parker was sound asleep in his bed, his deep, guttural snorts protruding throughout the entire room. Frodo couldn't stand this, given Parker's behavior towards him earlier.

"Frodo, come out here and play with me!"

There was that voice again, beckoning him forward. Frodo stood up. He would have to follow that voice and see where it led. Anything to get him away from the dragonoid sleeping in the bed next to his own bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Parker warned the gentle-hobbit. "Voices tend to be a tricky sort. No, it's better if you stay here and sleep. It's what Agatha wants."

"I don't care what she wants!" Frodo protested in vain.

"Frodo!" That voice called to him again. It certainly sounded close now, and clear enough for the gentle-hobbit's ears to pick up.

Parker chuckled. "Be it as it were, I still think you ought to sleep."

"I'll sleep my life away if I don't figure out where that voice is coming from," Frodo said, serious.

"It's coming from you," Parker said, sleepily. "Now, go to sleep."

"No!" Frodo whispered, loudly. "I need to figure out where that voice is coming from and who keeps calling me!"

"I had to try," Parker said, sitting up. "Look, I would suggest you go back to sleep soon, but I hear it, too."

"What? The voice?" Frodo asked, confused.

Parker nodded.

"What can it mean?" Frodo looked around the room. The voice was definitely strongest here. He caught a sparkling light coming from a wooden chest, resting on a stool. The voice kept calling him, drawing him over to the chest. He hadn't realized he moved until he approached the chest itself and unlatched it. Inside was a shiny silver hilt with a few buttons and knobs.

Should he touch the hilt? The voices wanted him to touch it. Maybe just once… _zap!_ His fingers jerked away. A vision swept across his mind. There was a Jedi with brown mullet hair and donned in black robes, carrying the hilt. He pressed a button, igniting a blue beam that jetted out of the hilt itself. He hacked and slashed the air, not resting until Frodo was knocked on the floor. There were screams! Screams that wouldn't cease.

Frodo spun around to see a wizard with jet-black hair pull out a polished stick. He used the stick to cast a spell at the Jedi. The Jedi fought back. The two were at war with each other.

The hobbit looked up, witnessing more heroes fight against each other. Villains entered the scene, laughing their full heads off. A witch with green skin and wearing dark robes stared down at the hobbit, embracing her full potential.

"Villains… attack!" The witch cackled, witnessing the heroes being overwhelmed by the villains. Swords rang, clashing against each other. Penguins ran amok, as dragons flew through the air. And Parker… Frodo witnessed the dragonoid roaring, bellowing in pain. An arrow shot through the red dragonoid's leg. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Parker collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Frodo turned around, watching the landscape change again. He was in a rainstorm. There was a pair of eyes roving the landscape, glaring directly at him. He could see an outline of a creature in the dark. A troll moving straight towards him! He had to flee! He had to get out! How could he do that?! It was hopeless—

" _Frodo!_ " Parker's hand rested on Frodo's shoulder, pulling him back to the present. The gentle-hobbit's hand rushed to slap the dragonoid on the face. He panted, unsure what to do or who to trust. He sighed in relief, glad the vision was over but the memories from that vision were still intact inside his thoughts. "What did you see?" Parker asked, confused.

"You were injured," Frodo said, panting. "I watched you die!"

"You saw my future." Parker sighed, distraught. "So, it is true." He shook his head. "Well, thank you for confirming that information. It's _just_ what I needed to hear!"

"You're not mad?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Why would I be mad?" Parker said, returning his gaze to the hobbit. "I'm going to die in a battle I felt sure I could win. Now… now I don't know what to think."

"You do realize that it's in the future," Frodo admitted. "Who are those people? Why were they all fighting against each other?"

"It's the Great Battle," Parker explained. "One that will happen if we don't stop it."

"A battle between heroes and villains." Frodo guessed.

Parker nodded again. "And between heroes versus heroes, as well as villains versus villains. It's a bloody battle. It could be epic, but who knows? Let's pray that it doesn't happen to us."

"You understand it's a vision," Frodo told him, serious. "It may or may not come true."

"Yeah, well, who knows this early on," Parker said, shaking his head. He stood up. "I'll leave you with your thoughts. Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you." He walked away, returning to his bed to sleep once more.

Frodo huffed and puffed in anxiety. A battle coming up? His visions certainly weren't leaving him alone. Would they stop? What did he have to do? Who could he entrust with these visions? This could mean adventure, but he had to be sure. He didn't want to disappoint his new dragonoid friend again, even if it meant they would have to eventually fight in this Great Battle together. A battle that Frodo wasn't sure he would live to tell the tale.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. 5: A Hearty Breakfast

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Dawn. Frodo made his way out into the activity room. He sat down at a table close to the door. He couldn't bear the thought of meeting Parker again… wait. There was the dragonoid, taking his seat next to him. Did he want something?

"You look happy," Frodo said, groggily.

"You had a terrible night's rest?" Parker asked, folding his hands together.

"I tried to sleep, but my mind is far too active." The hobbit admitted, dazed. "I keep seeing images in my head – and out of it. It's like…" he looked up again. Was that a furry grey cat walking about the healer's ward? "…oh, never mind." He rested his head against his arms, feeling sleep come to him. "I want to sleep!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it, after breakfast," Parker suggested. Frodo sat up, looking at the dragonoid like he was seeing a ghost. Parker shrugged. "I know I would. And thank you, by the way, for telling me about that vision. It seems I'm doomed to die."

"Oh, don't say that!" Frodo said, softly. "I'm sure you're needed."

"Well, the Shire is not meant for someone like me." The dragonoid admitted. "Aren't dragons extinct here? Aren't we dragons evil in this realm?"

"That's what I've heard." The hobbit said. "You don't look evil."

"I was evil for a time," Parker said. "It's not a pretty story."

"Tell me. It'll ease your mind." Frodo said, calmly.

"No. You're not ready to hear it," Parker said. "If I were you, I'd focus on getting some rest. You'll need it if you're to leave this place."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"It's better I don't tell you," Parker said, cautious. "These places are meant for the sick and wounded. The last thing I want is to get in the healers' way." He looked up as a bowl of cooked meat was passed to him. He sniffed the air, pleasantly. "Ahhh! Beef! The best meat around!" He sank his teeth into the cooked meat, gorging on it without much pause. Frodo stared wide-eyed at the dragonoid. _His table manners could be improved_ , Frodo thought. He looked up at the healer as she handed him his tray of food.

"Thank you," Frodo told the healer, smiling.

"You're welcome." The healer said, leaving him alone.

Frodo looked back at Parker, who was too busy eating his cooked beef to notice. It certainly smelled good, but then so did Frodo's breakfast, filled to the brim with fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy toast, cooked ham, meaty sausage links, and hash browns. It was enough to make any hobbit happy. Frodo forgot about his dragonoid friend as he dived into eating his food. It was too good to pass up!

.

He retired to his room shortly after breakfast was over. He had no idea how much sleep he needed until he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes—

" _Frodo…."_

There was that voice again, calling out his name. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to do that more than anything!

"Frodo, you awake?"

Huh? That voice sounded suspiciously like Parker's. Frodo inhaled, opening his eyes and turning over to a different spot on his bed. The dragonoid was sitting on his bed, staring at him with worried eyes.

"You slept long enough. It's not even afternoon." Parker admitted.

"What?" Frodo turned his head towards the window. The sun was brighter than it had been earlier this morning. He rested his hand on his nose, doing his best to stay awake. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five hours," Parker said, standing up. "You must have been tired." He added, "Oh, Agatha wanted to make sure you were up, but I convinced her that you needed your beauty rest. She half-heartedly accepted." He said last, "Well, whenever you're ready, I'll be in the activity room. We can talk more there." He walked out of the room without a second's glance.

Frodo rubbed his eyes. Five hours? Well, it was a start. Still, he hoped that much sleep wouldn't throw him off tonight, but then could anything throw him off? The good news was he got his sleep. Now, he could concentrate on getting better and getting out of the healer's ward, before something else happened… again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. 6: A Book of Visions

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo looked at his dresser. There was a note sitting on it, written in fine handwriting. He took the note and read it.

 _Frodo,_

 _Meet me and Parker in my office. I want to try something if you don't mind._

 _Thanks!_

 _Agatha_

"Humph. Must be important." Frodo said, getting out of bed. He didn't wait to see if Parker was still in the room. Instead, he took off, searching for Agatha's office. He found it and knocked.

The door opened. There she was! Agatha, dressed in grey as she had been when they first met. "Frodo, come on in!" Agatha said, letting him in. "Parker and I were just talking about you." She closed the door. "Please, have a seat!" Frodo did, turning his gaze to Parker, who sat in the chair next to him. "There we are!" She joined them, sitting at her desk.

"What's going on?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I want to test your powers again. These visions can be contained." Agatha said, calmly, "In order to control them, you need to gain focus. That way, you'll see many more visions."

"I thought they couldn't be contained," Frodo said, quizzical.

"Well, I almost believed that, too, until I discovered this." Parker gave the gentle-hobbit a leather-bound book.

"Is this—?"

"A book on visions. Yes!" Agatha smiled. "The Druids learn to control these visions. They can see things beyond what we normally see. It'll help you focus." She winked at Frodo. "I told you they could be controlled!"

"Thank you," Frodo nodded.

"Now you're getting it," Parker smiled, too.

Frodo paused. Parker and Agatha pushed him too hard at times. Oh, how was he going to control these visions? Maybe he should consult this book and worry about the Druid later.

"Let's test it now!" Parker said, mischievously.

"Do what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Let's test your powers, see if you can control them. We'll start with me!" Parker gestured to himself.

"Parker, no!" Agatha told him, frustrated. "You told me the last time you tested his powers, things went sour! You saw your death at the hands of the Great Battle, remember?"

"That doesn't mean there isn't more we need to know," Parker said, turning to Frodo with confidence. "I have faith in him." He grinned at the gentle-hobbit. "So, what do you say? Will you show me more visions? I'll show you some more of my past this way."

"I don't know," Frodo answered, concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I might lose control again."

"We can try it! That's all right!" Parker nodded, extending his hands. "All you have to do is hold on."

Frodo turned to Agatha, hoping she might have some answers. Instead, she looked like she was about to panic. Was it wise to trust a dragon, even a dragonoid like Parker Dooley? Did Frodo have a choice?

"Alright." Frodo nodded, facing Parker again. "I'll do it, but I cannot guarantee this will work."

"Just trust me, Frodo! It will work." Parker said, truthful.

Frodo turned to Agatha. This time, she spoke, "Do it, Frodo, or we won't hear the end of it!"

"Frodo?" Parker asked, getting the gentle-hobbit's attention. "Come on. Let's start!"

Frodo was hesitant to take those scaly hands. The claws had long since retracted, looking like human fingernails. Frodo gulped. This was a risk he would just have to take.

He took Parker's hands. All at once, visions swarmed across Frodo's mind. Emotions welled up inside him, allowing these images to take shape. At last, Frodo knew Parker's story and all the important details the dragonoid wanted to show him.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. 7: Parker's Story

Frodo looked around in fright. He was in a strange new land covered with green grass and pine trees. He looked on ahead, noticing he was standing on a yellow brick road. He pushed forward, not knowing what dangers he might find in this wilderness. So far, there was nothing but birds singing in the treetops. He sighed. It was such a good place to sit and laugh, in spite of all that had happened to him thus far.

A baby screamed, but it sounded almost creature like. He glimpsed on ahead, spotting a wicker basket, carrying a speckled red egg. The image transitioned around him to the inside of a house, where the basket had been moved to a table. The egg was moved to a crate, filled with lit candlesticks. The egg hatched, revealing a scaly, red baby dragonoid with no wings and pristine black claws. The dragonoid looked at him, playfully, throwing its tiny arms in the air with joy.

"You see…" Parker's voice called out to the hobbit, forcing him to look up at the ceiling, "…here is my birth, my hatching. Do you see those farmers?" Invisible index fingers pointed to a farmer and his wife. "They took care of me until the day I left Oz."

"Where did you go?" Frodo asked, curious.

"You'll see," Parker said, his voice drifting away as the scene transitioned to the outside of the farmhouse, where Frodo witnessed an adolescent dragonoid maturing into an adult. The dragonoid in the vision – Frodo could now see was Parker Dooley – ran around after the cow, playing with her.

"Parker!" the farmer's wife called out. "It's dinnertime! I made your favorite! Cooked beef!"

"Mmm!" Vision Parker licked his lips. "Beef! Oh, I love beef!"

Frodo watched this Parker enter the estate. He moved over to an open window, witnessing the hungry dragonoid devour his cooked food. Those white pearly teeth looked sharp, almost as if the dragonoid could eat anything he fancied.

The hobbit gulped, wondering if the dragonoid outside the vision wanted him for his next meal. He hoped that wasn't the case.

.

The image changed, showing Frodo a rocky, hilly countryside and a town up ahead. Frodo made his way into town, surprised to see Parker force a young girl with brunette hair and green eyes into a corner. The dragonoid's aggression showed most here.

"Who are you, _trespasser_?" Vision Parker warned the girl.

"I'm Elizabeth Bowler." The girl introduced herself. "I've come seeking your aide."

"Where do you hail from?" Vision Parker asked her, cautious.

"From Earth. London, England, but I used to live in America." Elizabeth answered, curtly. "Please. Maybe we can talk somewhere private?" She smiled a giddy smile. To Frodo's surprise, the red dragonoid laughed.

"Maybe you are of use to me. Come on. We'll stop by the tavern, and then you can tell me your stories." Vision Parker said, leading the teenage girl into a two-story house with battered walls.

"Oh, thank you! I have so much to tell you!" Elizabeth said, chatty.

The image changed again, revealing a few different visions. Frodo witnessed the teenage girl meet a few more dragonoids, one with purple scales named Amanda, as well as two shorter dragonoids that Frodo didn't quite catch their names.

Wait. What was happening? No! Nearly all the dragonoids accompanying Parker and Elizabeth died while fleeing from their enemies, except them. The image changed once more, revealing Parker and Elizabeth face a battle and win. Elizabeth was given a title, Dragon Keeper, and was now sent to a dragon world in search of dragons and dragonoids she wanted to keep safe.

The vision moved ahead in time. Frodo watched Elizabeth grew into a beautiful young woman with talents and strengths given to Dragon Keepers – Frodo wasn't quite sure what that title entailed, but he knew it must be important.

Eventually, Frodo was allowed to see another scene between Parker and Elizabeth, as they raised and adopted a lion amongst the dragonoids they helped raise. This scene was so different than the ones Frodo had seen already. In this scene, there was a golden-brown lion cub asleep in his crib. Wait. How was that possible?

"Parker?" Elizabeth asked Vision Parker. "What is it?"

"Nothing." The dragonoid recovered in anguish. "No, not nothing! That lion will be my doom! He'll betray me, betray us! I cannot allow this to happen. I _won't_ let it happen!"

"This world could use a lion, an animal that'll take care of us. Don't you want that?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. "We're doing the right thing. Isn't that what you want or don't you care anymore?" She returned to the lion cub. "I have a name for this lion cub. Corin. I think that will suit him."

"Maybe," Vision Parker looked at her now, his voice venomous, "but he will ruin me – I mean, us." He approached Elizabeth, massaging her arms ever so gently. "We'll find happiness. I promise." Being careful not to crush her, Vision Parker embraced Elizabeth fondly. There was no way he was letting her go—

A brilliant flash of light caught Frodo's gaze. The vision changed, showing him dead bodies of dragonoids and wizards. There was Parker with fiery red eyes instead of yellow. Frodo jumped back as a full-grown lion pounced on the red dragonoid, fighting him with claws. Eventually, Parker was thrown into a pit, screaming for dear life and coming out of it changed. His skin was charcoal and those red eyes—

A more realistic picture of the incident was shown: Parker and the lion fought. The dragonoid admitted the lion's name. It was Corin, grown up and facing the dragonoid who helped raise him. No! They were fighting and it looked like the lion was winning until Parker was thrown into a dome. The door closed. Frodo heard screams of pain. Corin left the area, dragging Elizabeth away from the sight. The gentle-hobbit looked back at the dome. The door opened, revealing Parker with burnt skin. His eyes changed so fast that they turned from a calm yellow to a fiery red.

"I am Maranguan." Parker hissed, revealing his evil name aloud.

Frodo watched the vision change again, turning into something dark. There was Parker, now Maranguan, with someone hooded and cloaked in black. The hooded figure cackled sinisterly, brandishing a red beam out from a silver hilt. There were two men standing next to the hooded figure. They both carried red colored light swords. One of them wore a mask with red streaks down the center of the helmet.

"Revan," the hooded figure, now sitting on his throne, said to the masked fiend, "he is ready."

"Yes!" said one of the men with a red colored light sword. He didn't wear a mask. Instead, he wore red armor that made him stand out in the room. "He is, Revan!"

"Easy, Lord Malak!" the hooded man shushed him. "That is not your decision to make. This falls to Lord Revan. He is the one who will bring Maranguan to me."

"Yes, Lord Vitiate," Malak said, bowing.

"Come forward, Maranguan!" Revan said, gesturing to the dragonoid. The charcoal-skinned dragonoid did as asked, approaching his new comrades and the Emperor. Revan bowed before the dragonoid, when he stopped in front of the Sith Lord. "Maranguan, I present you to Emperor Vitiate. My lord, Maranguan is now ready to take the mantle of Sith Lord. He is our first Dragonoid of the Sith."

"Yes, a dragonoid of the Sith." The Emperor laughed. He looked at Maranguan now with a vicious gaze. "You are now Lord Maranguan, reborn from the ashes. Welcome to Dromund Kaas!"

"Thank you, Master! This means the world to me." Maranguan said, smiling wickedly.

.

Various images appeared before Frodo's eyes. They were of suffering, pain, and torture. For a moment, Frodo felt as the dragonoid felt underneath the charcoal skin. As the dragonoid fought in battles against heroes, the more he hurt inside. Frodo wanted to help the dragonoid, turn him back to the light, but he couldn't… the red dragonoid outside these visions wouldn't let him go anywhere near his vision self.

This was awful! The worst sort of pain Frodo endured! And yet, there was nothing he could do to stop these visions from happening. They continued, taunting him to no end. If only he hadn't listened to Parker. Sadly, he had no choice but to continue watching them, hoping that, for once, the pain would finally go away.

.

Eventually, another vision played before the hobbit's eyes, long enough for Frodo to see what was happening. There was Maranguan facing Elizabeth Bower and the lion Corin, inside Emperor Vitiate's throne room. Vitiate laughed as a Jedi Knight and his companions fought him. All the while, Maranguan turned his gaze on the woman who meant so much to him and the lion he despised.

"It's over, Maranguan! Give up!" Corin faced the charcoal dragonoid. "Your reign ends here!"

"It'll never end!" Maranguan purred in a deepened voice, darker than his former self's voice. "I am too powerful!" He slammed the floor with his fist, sending vibrations at the lion and the woman.

"Maranguan, please? Listen to sense!" Elizabeth cried, panicking. She admitted, lovingly. "Parker, stop!"

The charcoal dragonoid hesitated. He hissed, pointing an index finger at the woman. "Don't tell me that name, Elizabeth Bowler! I don't associate with that name anymore! He is dead and I am alive!"

"That isn't true! I know you, Parker Dooley!" Elizabeth shouted, truthful. The charcoal dragonoid stopped in his tracks. For a moment, a spark of yellow returned to his eyes. Then the pain resumed, followed by anger.

"No!" Maranguan hissed again, enraged. "You will _not_ take me away. _Neither of you understands what I've been through!_ "

"I know who you are, Parker," Corin said, calmly. "I know you'll choose the Light Side. You always have. Don't go down this path anymore! Come back to us! Please, Parker. Please?"

"No!" Maranguan snarled, ready to advance on the lion. "I'll—"

 _Zap!_

The charcoal dragonoid saw the purple lightning jetting from the Emperor's hands. He dived right into the lightning, protecting Elizabeth. He screamed. She screamed. Then it was over. The dragonoid felt like his old self again. He looked at his hands. They were no longer charcoal, but smooth and red, like the rest of his scaly body.

He turned to Elizabeth. Purple sparks emitted from her body, growing fainter by the second. She smiled, _really_ smiled at him! She drew one last breath and was gone. The dragonoid bellowed a cry of pain. Tears ran down his face. His companion, his lover, was dead.

.

The image changed one last time, revealing a grave in a grassy, hilly area. A forest lay ahead, taunting Parker and the lion Corin. They stared at the grave and its tombstone. The name Elizabeth Bowler was etched on the tombstone, as well as more words that read: _Friend, Companion, Dragon Keeper_. A tear shed down the red dragonoid's face. The pain was real, ever present.

"What do we do now, Maranguan?" Corin looked at the red dragonoid for answers. "Where do we go?"

The red dragonoid shook his head. "It's Parker now." He said in his lighter, fairer voice. He faced the lion with courage and resolve. "I'm Parker Dooley and I intend to set things right in all worlds." He looked up at the late afternoon sky. He turned to the lion now, saying, "We will see her again, Corin."

"When?" Corin asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Parker answered, calmly. He sighed, saying, "but we will find a way to defeat the villains. I promise you, Corin." He looked at the forest. "They won't get away this time." He added, "I'll make sure every hero is safe. No matter what happens, the heroes will have their day in battle and we will win." He turned now to Corin with hope in his heart. "That's a promise."

"Then let it come," Corin said, "for all our sakes."

"Indeed Corin." Parker sighed. He would make good on that vow, no matter what the circumstance. So far, this had been a good day—

Frodo was pulled out of the vision, his sight returning to the present. He panted, looking around Agatha's office in fright. Parker – the Present-Day Parker – was there, trying to calm him down. The poor hobbit couldn't calm down. He had seen too much already!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Revan, Malak, and Emperor Vitiate come from the video game "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", the book "Star Wars: The Old Republic – Revan", and the MMO video game "Star Wars: The Old Republic". The Land of Oz comes from the books and films in the Oz fandom.


	9. 8: Coma

Sorry for the delay. I was finishing up my fanfic, _The Man in Shadows_. :)

*.*.*

"Frodo, calm down…."

"Oh, he's going into shock…."

Darkness swirled across Frodo's vision. For a moment, or what felt like a moment, all he could see was a world of darkness, so bold and treacherous that he felt like he was falling through space and time. And yet, he wasn't. Somehow, he landed inside a strange chasm with pillars and a seeping blue light penetrating the walls.

Where was he?

"You've come." A hooded man wearing purple robes spoke to him. "I trust you found your way here safely."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked the hooded man.

"Allanon." The hooded man answered, pulling back his hood to reveal a man with rugged features and eyes that had seen years of war. "And you have come on good terms, for what you saw is only the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Frodo asked the man, confused.

Allanon looked up at him, a knowing expression on his face. "The Great War is coming and the Great Battle will dawn on everyone, whether they are a hero, a villain, or both. We must prepare now, and you must return. I fear that Parker Dooley will not take my presence well, Frodo Baggins."

"How – how do you know my name?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"I know many things," Allanon said in a deep voice. "Now go! You are needed elsewhere."

Frodo jerked back, as a bright light engulfed him, followed by darkness. There was no ground, no walls. He just floated in space. He wanted to plant his feet on something soft. Anything!

Eventually, his body returned. His eyes were heavy. He couldn't move, but he knew he was asleep in a warm bed. He opened his eyes, finding he was still inside the healer's ward, in his room. He opened his eyes now, becoming aware there were healers with him. He moved his head a little, finding Parker standing out in the hallway. Frodo rested his head on the pillow, feeling his forehead.

"What happened to me?" Frodo asked, panting.

"Here." One of the healers gave him a cup of water. He drank a few sips before the cup was taken from him. Why did he feel so hot? The healer checked his forehead. "Your fever's broke. I'm afraid you've been out for five days. You must have had a good nap."

"It didn't feel like a nap," Frodo admitted.

"Last we checked, you were still alive. We let you sleep, wondering when you might wake up." The healer smiled. She stood up, admitting, "We'll keep checking on you. You should get some more sleep."

Frodo turned his gaze to the door. The healer met Parker, speaking to him about the situation. Frodo watched Parker enter the room, taking a seat next to him and smiling.

"It's a bit much, isn't it?" Parker asked, curious. "I wouldn't blame you. You were shivering after that vision. You collapsed just after I attempted to calm you. The healers had to take you back here, checking up on you frequently. I was told to go to the quiet room until you were well." He shivered. "Oh! I'll never do that again. It was too lonely! No one to talk to! It was awful!"

"Shh!" Frodo shushed him. "Can you keep it down?" He felt his forehead again, glad he was cooling off. He shivered. "I don't feel so good."

"Maybe you need to rest," Parker admitted, calmly. He asked, curious, "While you recover, maybe you can tell me about this Allanon fellow. I trust he's the one who kept you away for five days."

"It seems that way," Frodo shook his head. His mind swam. He needed to get up! He rushed into the bathroom, staying in there for a good couple of minutes. He finished up eventually and got out of there, collapsing on the bed to rest. He felt better now, except for trying to piece together memories of his time in the coma. It was strange!

"You don't recall anything, do you?" Parker asked, sad.

"No." Frodo shook his head. "I cannot." He sighed. "It'll be nice to go home."

"You can't do this alone." The red dragonoid suggested.

"I know." The hobbit looked up at the ceiling. "I have my friends to count on. Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They're the ones I need and they need me."

"You don't think we're friends?" Parker asked, concerned.

Frodo smiled. "I think I need to be with my kin for a while." He looked at the dragonoid, convinced on his decision. "I'm sorry. It's just the way it is."

"No. You're right." The dragonoid huffed. "Why let a dragon into your life? Being a hobbit has its perks. I'm sorry I couldn't be a part of it." He returned to his bed, suggesting fiercely, "Just so you know, these visions will get stronger and you need to control them. Otherwise, you will not survive." He told him, flat out, "Good luck, Frodo Baggins! We will not meet again for a very long time." He rolled over, facing the wall this time.

Frodo looked at the dragonoid in confusion. What did he do? Was it wrong to be with his kin? Had he hurt the dragonoid's feelings? Shortly after getting a hot meal, Frodo slept roughly that night, waking up to find Parker's bed empty and the dragonoid standing by the door, his arms folded and his gaze averted from the hobbit's. Parker was avoiding him.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. 9: Discharged

Frodo washed and changed into a clean set of clothes. The second he got out of the bathroom, Frodo told the healers that he was done using it. He looked back as one of the healers got to work, no longer paying any attention to him.

"Frodo, Agatha wants to see you." Another healer said, leading him into Agatha's office.

"Frodo!" Agatha smiled. "Please, have a seat." Frodo closed the door, before sitting down in a chair. "How are you today? Feeling better? That coma must have put you in quite a shock."

"I'm ready to go home," Frodo said, grinning.

"Yes, that's possible." Agatha looked through her papers. "But first, I must ask how you are feeling mentally. You know these visions won't go away. You have to learn to control them. I think you're starting to do that." She admitted, bluntly, "Parker was just trying to scare you! I knew it was too much! That dragonoid doesn't listen!"

"I'm sure he'll be all right once we're out in the world," Frodo said, smiling.

"Yes, I hope so." Agatha sighed. "You know, I can't protect you outside these walls."

"I know." Frodo nodded.

"Read that book Parker gave to you, study it," Agatha told him. She shrugged. "And now, I don't have anything else to tell you. I'll send for one of the healers to get you discharged. You can leave this ward after you're done." Frodo stood up. "And Frodo, wait for Merry and Pippin. They should be here in ten minutes."

"Right. Thank you." Frodo said, leaving in better spirits.

As he walked down the hallway, Frodo felt elated. Already, things were turning out better than expected. For once, he might just get everything he wanted! So, why did he just see shapes appear and disappear down the hallway?

"Don't panic, Frodo," Parker smirked. "You may see more things after you leave."

"Is that supposed to help me?" Frodo asked, confused.

Parker shook his head. "No, it's not." He shrugged. "I'm glad you're getting out of here. I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime."

"Thanks," Frodo said, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Frodo, you can grab your stuff and meet me at the healer's office." A third healer spoke to the hobbit.

"Alright," Frodo said, heading into his room and pulling his clothes out from the drawers.

"Just so you know, Frodo," Parker got his attention again, "I'm glad we got to know each other. Maybe now you'll understand where I come from."

"You didn't have to do that!" Frodo told him, serious.

"Do what?" Parker asked, smiling.

"Overwhelm me with your memories," Frodo answered, heading out of the room with his stuff. "It's what led me to my coma."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wait to tell you about my life," Parker said. He shook his head. "No. It's better this way." He added, "Now you know about me and my past."

"Thanks," Frodo said, meeting with the healer and putting his clothes into a pack.

"You're welcome," Parker said.

"Alright, let's go!" The healer said, helping Frodo take his packs, filled with clothes and other supplies out into the hallway. Frodo looked back at Parker, who waved to him one final time. The hobbit sighed, glad they were on good terms. In a way, he was beginning to like dragons, even the one that brought him into a coma. Seriously why did Parker overwhelm his thoughts last night?

Frodo sighed again, wondering if he would ever get the answer.

At last, Frodo was in a new room. There were Merry and Pippin, sitting in chairs, waiting for his arrival. The two hobbits stood up, right as Frodo and the healer entered the room. Merry signed some papers, completing the process. They grabbed Frodo's packs and followed the healer out into the entrance hall.

"Now Frodo, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call us." The healer said to Frodo.

"I'll be fine," Frodo said as he and his friends came to the front door.

"Frodo," the healer stopped him, "return whenever you can. Those visions won't go away on their own."

"Wait. I thought I was supposed to control them." Frodo said, watching the healer take off. He looked around in confusion, wondering what was wrong with this place.

"Frodo, you coming?" Merry waved him over. Frodo looked at his cousin, following him out of the healer's ward and back into the fresh air. Frodo looked back, watching the ward vanish into thin air.

Frodo looked again at his surroundings. It was good to be back in Buckland.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. 10: A Quiet Estate

Frodo returned to Bag End a week later, bringing his packs inside the smial. The entrance hall had not changed much since he left the Shire for Buckland. The coat rack was still embedded in the wall, its wooden pegs keeping cloaks hung up. The wooden benches resided along the walls, while the long hallway had a clean, comfortable rug, decked with red and gold patterns. The walls were rounded, with beige drywall that needed some dusting.

He set the packs down, next to one of the benches. He sighed, glad to be home.

He turned the corner and entered the parlor. The long rectangular window had just been washed. The wooden ledge had an assortment of pillows spread out, enough room for four people to sit down and talk. There was a table with wooden chairs, sitting in front of the ledge. The table had been recently washed, too, for Frodo did not find a single dust spot on the table when he moved his index finger across its surface. A stone fireplace stood embedded in the wall with pictures of Bilbo's parents hanging just above the dark mahogany mantelpiece. The fire had gone out long ago. Frodo sniffed the air, catching the strong scent of flowers.

Someone had been inside his house, doing a bit of spring cleaning.

Frodo took a seat in front of the parlor window. He wanted to stay there, but he couldn't. His mind was fixed on the Book of Visions. He moved over to one of his packs, searching for the book Parker gave to him. He sighed in relief when he found it. He rushed over to the ledge and sat down, using one of the pillows for support. He opened the book to the first chapter and started to read.

 _Chapter 1:_

 _The Visions We Seek_

 _Now you have an introduction to the nature of visions, it is time to understand how they work. Before we begin, we must understand where these visions come from. In truth, this is hard to understand, since visions come at any time and in any place._

 _This book is not meant to explain the history of visions. That is reserved for another book, called_ Visions: A Historical Point-of-View _. No, this book is meant to help the reader understand their visions and how to control them._

 _For help on how to control these visions, seek a higher power, a druid, or someone who knows and understands visions best. It is wise to seek their guidance, in order to protect oneself from a coma or death._

 _Now, on with the lesson: The Visions We Seek._

 _The first step is to reach out! We don't mean physically, as that would lead oneself discouraged. We mean is to reach out with our feelings, let the vision flow through us until we see it for ourselves._

 _Visions and feelings work hand in hand. When one is feeling scared, a vision may appear to him or her in the blink of an eye. If one is overwhelmed or unprepared to face the vision, it will lead to unconsciousness._

 _Once the feeling is reached, and the vision appears, we must maintain a steady balance between emotions and thoughts, before fully taking control of the vision. Merely saying all of this does not guarantee a vision will come right away. When that person is strong in their emotions and their willpower, they will be able to summon said vision and control it._

 _That leads us into the next chapter: Understanding Visions Through Dreams._

Frodo snapped his head up. The front green door opened, revealing a sandy brown-haired hobbit. It was Samwise Gamgee, rushing towards him and nearly out of breath. He stopped, doing his best to calm down.

"Sam, it's so good to see you!" Frodo said, chipper.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, trying to relax. "Messrs. Merry and Pippin told me everything! What were you doing in a healer's ward? You've been there for weeks and no one let me come and see you! What happened?" Sam sat down on the ledge, pointing to the book in Frodo's hands. "What's that? A book of visions? That's what it says on the cover."

Frodo checked the cover. He smiled. "Why yes! It's meant to help me control my visions."

"You've been having them again?" Sam asked, concerned. "Mr. Frodo, if there's anything I can do to help, I could!" He admitted, sheepishly, "I'm afraid I'm no expert on visions, but I'd love to hear them! I'd love to hear about my future, too."

"Sam, it isn't wise to know too much about your future," Frodo reminded him.

"I know!" Sam said, not understanding. "I just wish I knew is all!" He smirked, shyly. "Forgive me. I'm not used to this. Your visions have gotten stronger! There's word a dragon has been sleeping in that healer's ward! I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Sam," Frodo said, remembering. "The dragonoid didn't hurt me."

"The what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Dragonoid." Frodo said, "It's a variant of the dragon, but smaller." His brow furrowed, quizzically, "He was good to me."

"I hope you're all right," Sam said, concerned.

"I'm fine," Frodo said, smiling. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. "Welcome home."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Epilogue: An Unexpected Visitor

This is the last chapter of this story.

*.*.*

Frodo slept peacefully that night, dreaming of nothing else but daisies and the misty forests of Lothlórien. It was so quiet there. He wanted to stay longer… but wait! What was going on? The dream changed! There he stood in front of Galadriel's mirror, watching a horrific scene!

The Great War and its battles between heroes and villains commenced. The dream didn't cease. It grew in strength! The villains crept towards him, climbing out of the mirror and forcing him to the ground. They tried to kill him! They tried to tear him apart!

"NO!" He screamed, doing his best to fend them off. There was Sauron, transforming from a lidless, fiery eye to a figure wearing iron armor. Sauron held a mace, which he lifted above his head. Frodo closed his eyes, listening to the world around him collapse, becoming his peaceful home, where no enemies could attack him—

"No… No!" Frodo groaned. He could hardly move, hardly think. The dream was too shocking! Wasn't there any chance he would be safe from this upcoming battle? Why him? Why did he have these visions? Was it ever going to end?

It took him several minutes to get out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, staying in there for a couple of minutes until he finished up and entered the kitchen. He would make breakfast. Sunny-side up eggs and toast! Yes, that sounded like a good idea! And orange juice made his breakfast divine… wait. It was still dark out! Not yet dawn!

He shrugged. "Oh well. I'll have some breakfast now."

"That's good," a mysterious voice called out to him. Frodo looked up, confused. He knew he heard the voice before, but where? "Look over here." Frodo did, witnessing a man in purple robes and donned in a dark hood sitting at the dining room table. The man spoke to him again. "You know who I am, Frodo Baggins."

"Allanon. You're Allanon!" Frodo said, returning to the kitchen to finish preparing his meal. "I'm sorry. I don't normally have visitors at this hour."

"I can't imagine why," Allanon said, entering the kitchen. "But you must come with me. We have pressing matters to discuss."

"Why me?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You are not the first Halfling to have crossed my path." Allanon shrugged. "Nonetheless, the Shadow Squad is recruiting heroes to join its cause." He told him, "You have been selected. I hope you are ready."

*.*.*

We're done with this story. :)

I'd like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story: megSUPERFAN and Gracie Miserables. Also, thanks to everyone else who took time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic. It is much appreciated. :)

Yes! We've made it through the first story! :) Hopefully, I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger and it gets everyone excited for the next story and beyond. :) The next story, for Phase One of my Epic Struggles series, will involve my OC dragonoid, Parker Dooley. He will be the lead character in this next fanfiction story, _In the Land of Dragons_. Don't worry! Frodo and Allanon will make their appearances in that story, but I won't say when or where they will show up.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. :) Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
